Talk:Stat Growths/@comment-33048824-20181130162433/@comment-33780977-20181202230450
Again, not taking Vocations into account IS your error. Your point that stat growths of Vocations are "unfair" is invalid BECAUSE they are suited for Vocations' skillsets. You write as if you were testing different stats with Fighter skills and then complain how only a Fighter stat growth fits these. - you complain how Health and Stamina aren't "equal" on all Vocations. Well duh, that's how class system works. - you praise "naked defense". Well, who cares about defense at all when for ranged Vocations "Enemy physical attacks are the easiest to dodge". Redoing your statement to suit my position, sue me ;) - you say offensive stats don't matter "cause BBI stuff". Well * Fighter's damage scaling is crap, he has next to no means of breaching damage thresholds with skills that's why its stat growth looks how it looks. * you take into account fully upgraded weapons surely. But what if you have raw or barely enhanced model? Like "at the beginning of the game"? Or even further, only Dragon Forged! one as players do not necessarily have time for all this grind? * your perspective is an end-game perspective, thus invalid for the majority of a playthrough (unles one plays like a crazy min-maxer). Thought about it maybe? * putting totally unbalanced Bitterblack Lv 3 weapons into the mix is cheap. The game was balanced for Gransys equipment against Gransys enemies. BBI Lv 3 weapons, as you've mentioned it, are an end game. Like end game of end game IYAM. Who sane criticizes Stat growths only basing on the DLC end-game equipment that's barred behind Lvl 53 requirement, RNGed list and purification grindy nonsense? You know ppl may actually reach BBI after the end game in Gransys, what till then? * From this perspective NO offensive stat growth matters - cause BBI Lv 3 weapons. - " The magickal attack has no effect whatsoever on the damage output of the majority of physically oriented classes " this is the most baffling argument. Well, duh. Magick-Strength seems like it doesn't match...much. Yeah, definitely tested Magick Vocations' builds on Fighter. - moreover, Magick defense isn't as appealing cause you can evade spells? Well, how will you evade it when you are casting a long spell? And what if you won't evade ( AoE, Pawns, duh)? What if you play a tank build for instance? * Just cause the particular stat growth doesn't suit other Vocation or your particular playstyle doesn't mean it's bad. * Magick attacks though not that common, kick harder than physical ones and inflict debilitations. * Do you know what's the widely recognized within the community problem of a Warrior Vocation? Poor M. Defense, I wonder why... * This point can ONLY be validated by, you guessed it, unbalanced Dark Souls ripoff Bitterblack DLC content again. When you get hit by a high tier sorcery like Maelstrom M. Defense truly doesn't feel all that appealing ;) tl;dr The game is not all about stats y know, skills DO matter and thus some Vocations need better stats growth in certain departments. This is called class system - not saying it always works in this game (Mage, duh), but that's what it is.